


"As My Boyfriend"

by uwujii



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holidays, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: An unescapable confession within the four walls of Iwaizumi's old bedroom.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	"As My Boyfriend"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Fake Dating & Holiday
> 
> :>

"Hey Oikawa, I have a favor to ask for the holidays," Iwaizumi said as both of them walked home after their last practice for the year. Their December break was about to start in three days, and Christmas was around the corner. "What is it, Iwa-chan?"

"You know how my family and I go to my grandparents' house for the holidays for five days?" He asked, and Oikawa nodded, "those are the days where I don't get a yelling Iwa-chan. I savor them every year," he joked, making Iwaizumi roll his eyes, "you know how my other relatives stay there too, right?"

Oikawa just kept nodding, and Iwaizumi continued, "so my aunt called last night, she asked about me dating someone—" he was cut off by Oikawa snorting, "okay, sorry, continue." Iwaizumi grumbled, "she wanted me to bring someone to my grandparents' house this year. Can you come with me?"

"As a friend?" Oikawa questioned. "As my boyfriend."

Oikawa whipped his head to Iwaizumi, surprised. The wing spiker scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "as a fake boyfriend, I mean." The surprised expression turned into a mellow one, "oh," Oikawa did his best to conceal the disappointment in his voice. "Sure thing, Iwa-chan! Do I need to act flirty and loving? On what scale of one to ten of acting?" He instead teased, making Iwaizumi smack his arm. " Just act like you usually do. It'll be fine."

The setter had always wanted more than what they had. He wanted to be next to Iwaizumi's side as a significant other, the love of his life, his soulmate, not just as a best friend. He wanted to go beyond their friendship and dive into something more, but it was only him that wanted to dive in; he didn't know if Iwaizumi wanted or was willing to try.

So, he hid his feelings through teasing, volleyball, and dated girls to keep his mind off Iwaizumi. None of them worked because they were still inseparable at the end of the day; they walked home together, did everything together, knew each other more than themselves, and yet, Oikawa hid his feelings. He was afraid of the destruction of their friendship and of rejection.

The opportunity of dating Iwaizumi was as slim as the strand of his hair, but when Iwaizumi asked for him to be his fake boyfriend to their family holiday visit, it was as if the world finally gave him a strong and stable opportunity to be with Iwaizumi that way, to be more than just best friends, even though it was fake.

* * *

Oikawa told his family about him being invited to Iwaizumi's family holiday from the 23rd to the 27th, and they were fine with it. Their families were close friends, so it wasn't a problem with Oikawa joining them; he just had to be home for new years with them.

It didn't take long until the day they had to leave came; they picked up Oikawa from his house and said their goodbyes to his family before entering the car. Iwaizumi helped him with his suitcase, and he put it in the car. Oikawa always forgot that Iwaizumi was an only child and wondered how the car rides to these holidays must have been boring for him.

So, in true Oikawa fashion, he started to stir a conversation with Iwaizumi and his parents. He had always been close to his parents, so it wasn't an issue; they didn't say anything about Iwaizumi bringing him with them as well; in fact, they loved that he chose Oikawa. They didn't know that he was brought as a fake boyfriend, so they acted like he really was Iwaizumi's boyfriend.

Behind Oikawa's cheery smile, he wished it was real.

* * *

When they arrived, Oikawa held his suitcase and always stood beside Iwaizumi. His confident and lovely energy from the car disappearing as he was in a new environment, knowing no one but Iwaizumi and his parents. He didn't even think of how he should act, so while he stood close to Iwaizumi, he tried to think of plans in his head on how he would interact with the other Iwaizumis.

"Hajime dear!" Iwaizumi's grandmother exclaimed, walking over to him and hugging him. Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi hugged her back as he smiled; it made his heart warm; he loved seeing him smile. The way his eyes closed as he smiled tugged at his heart; it was always so adorable.

"Who's this fine young gentleman?" His grandmother looked at Oikawa, who experienced a wave of panic at the attention, which was weird because he was usually a natural. "Grandma, this is Oikawa Tooru, my boyfriend," Iwaizumi introduced, giving a look to Oikawa, who was slowly processing what was happening.

He wasn't even ready for when he had to be called his boyfriend for five days.

"Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san!" Oikawa smiled at the lady, bowing slightly. "Ah! He's so pretty and polite! You've got a good eye, Hajime! Good job!" His grandmother laughed, making the both of them blush. "I would love to know you more, but we still have things to do for today. Please, rest for a while in your rooms. We'll call you for dinner," she told all of them before walking inside the house with everyone trailing behind her.

Oikawa looked around, and the house was huge; it was fit for family gatherings. He followed Iwaizumi to a room they were going to share, "my room just has one bed. They expect us to share, so I hope that's fine." Oikawa only hummed a response as he looked around the hallway. When they stopped walking, he bumped into Iwaizumi's back. He opened the door in front of him, and Oikawa peeked inside; it was a simple room. One that hadn't been used in months.

Oikawa gasped at the tiny Godzilla figurines on the table collecting dust, "Iwa-chan! These are adorable!" He exclaimed, looking intently at them. "Oh, yeah, my grandma kept buying them for me whenever we visited when I was a kid. You saw some of them in my room while I left a few here."

Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa's suitcase to the side and sat on the bed, where Oikawa followed in suit, "do you want to take a nap?" The spiky-haired male asked. "I'm okay. You can sleep if you want, though," Oikawa saw Iwaizumi furrow his brows, "what's wrong, Iwa-chan?"

"Sorry I dragged you into this. You probably had plans with your family," Iwaizumi sighed, lying on the bed while Oikawa looked down at him. "I said it was okay, and even my family was okay with it." Iwaizumi sighed, looking at Oikawa right in the eyes, "are you really, though?" There was always a problem when Iwaizumi knew everything about you.

Oikawa turned his head and laid on the bed beside him, and both of them were now looking at the ceiling, "I'm nervous, that's for sure." Iwaizumi frowned, and Oikawa could feel it, "Oikawa, stop shitting around."

He didn't know what to tell Iwaizumi, was he supposed to say everything that he felt? How he truly felt about fake dating? How he truly felt about his best friend lying next to him? How was he supposed to say all those things when he swore to himself that he would never? How could he change the topic when he knows Iwaizumi wouldn't let it go?

"Tooru,"

His voice wasn't demanding, nor was it his usual harsh tone; it was calmer and softer, worried even. It tugged at Oikawa's heart; there was no escape from Iwaizumi Hajime. "How could you tell that I wasn't okay?" He asked instead, making another barrier to possibly protect him, but Iwaizumi broke it down in seconds. "You know I can tell if you're smiling genuinely or not. Something was off when I introduced you to my grandma. I know it wasn't just you being nervous."

Oh, how he loved and hated how Iwaizumi read him so easily when no one else could. He loved it when there were times where he couldn't express himself and Iwaizumi would understand without a word, but he also hated it at times like these. The times where he needed to be unreadable, Iwaizumi was always there to foil his plans.

"It's really hard hiding it now that we're stuck in your room, and I have nothing to distract you with," Oikawa chuckled dryly, making Iwaizumi sit up slightly with his elbows supporting him as it was his turn to look down at him. "Hide what from me?"

"Why did you ask me to be your fake boyfriend for this trip?" Oikawa asked, instead of answering his question. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, but there seemed to be no answer from him too. The former looked at Iwaizumi and sighed, "I love the idea of being your boyfriend on this trip." However, it still didn't answer Iwaizumi's question.

"But I didn't want it to be fake." Iwaizumi stared down at him for a bit before laying back down on the bed with a sigh, "I see. Anything else you want to say?" He asked, and Oikawa had a tiny battle in his head whether or not to express his love in the form of a long speech or to just say it in the simplest way possible.

He chose the latter.

"I'm in love with you, Iwa-chan. Always have, and sadly, always will," Oikawa chuckled, tears brimming at his eyes. He wasn't sure if he wasn't going to be rejected, and if he was and he was still staying there for five days, it was going to be a struggle to keep up the act. Iwaizumi was silent for a bit until he sighed again, "I'm sorry, Oikawa," he paused, and Oikawa's chest tightened.

"I should have asked you to be my actual boyfriend," he continued, and it enraged the setter. He sat up to meet Iwaizumi's eyes at eye level, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his chest was mixed with hurt and confusion, "you'd ask me to be your real boyfriend for this holiday trip out of pity if you knew I had feelings for you?"

Oikawa could see the regret in Iwaizumi's eyes, and he sat upright and held the setter's shoulders firmly, "no, never." Oikawa furrowed his brows, "then what—" Iwaizumi shook him slightly to shut him up, "I worded it wrong, I'm sorry."

He felt the release of the firm hands from his shoulders as they went to his face to cover It. "I didn't mean it like that," he said as his hands muffled his voice. "I should have asked you to be my actual boyfriend because I feel the same way, Shittykawa."

Oikawa sat up straight from surprise and looked at Iwaizumi with the same expression, "you feel the same way? Iwa-chan what—" he cut himself off, confused and not being able to process the situation at hand. Iwaizumi removed his hands from his face, "yes, I feel the same way. I planned on telling you on this trip, but um, well, this," he motioned to what was currently happening.

"God, Iwa-chan," Oikawa groaned, "I was the one who told you first instead, how embarrassing." Iwaizumi chuckled, "let me make it up to you by asking you again, how about that?" Oikawa didn't look impressed, even though he wanted to hear it. Iwaizumi knew he wanted to, so he cleared his throat.

"Oikawa, do you want to join my family and me on a holiday trip to my grandma's house? As my actual boyfriend, of course. All my other relatives would be there," Iwaizumi gave him his rare sweet smiles, which Oikawa could never refuse. But being Oikawa, he sighed dramatically, "it's going a little too fast, Iwa-chan,"

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi groaned in frustration, making Oikawa laugh, "just kidding. Of course, and I'm already here." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll liked this one hehe :D


End file.
